This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a multi-center, phase III, prospective, randomized (by institution), controlled trial comparing education with a comprehensive exercise program (LEAP) vs. education alone for the treatment of lymphedema in female patients with breast cancer requiring axillary node dissection. The primary endpoint is frequency of lymphedema in the affected arm. Study participants will undergo 6 study visits and 2 telephone calls over an 18 month period. Secondary outcome measures will include severity of lymphedema and Health related Quality of life. The study protocol involves minimal risk to patients. It is anticipated that 20 of the target 700 subjects will be enrolled at Georgetown. This study is sponsored by the CALGB cooperative group and involves experienced investigators. The protocol has been approved by the Lombardi Cancer Center Clinical Research Center (CRC).